Anglicae
by dmarti17
Summary: Quand le passé de Mirajane la rattrape, elle n'est pas seule à y faire face ...


Derrière son comptoir, Mirajane observait son entourage. Voir ainsi sa guilde, sa famille s'amuser la rendait heureuse. Elle était aussi plus que ravie que sa sœur, Lisana, soit revenue. Mais, ce qui aujourd'hui mettait le plus de bonheur dans le coeur de la belle mage, c'était le retour officiel de Laxus dans la guilde.

Laxus était assis dans un coin de la guilde. Il avait enfin réalisé que sa famille se trouvait ici, à Fairy Tail. Chaque jour, il observait ses amis, et chaque jour, les mêmes scènes se répétaient. Natsu et Grey se battaient. Nab restait devant le tableau des missions. Gajeel embêtait Lévy. Lucy se faisait harceler par Happy. Une journée normale en somme. Mais, ce qu'il aimait le plus admirer se trouvait de l'autre coté de la guilde : la belle barmaid. Elle avait bien grandie depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Fini la petite rebelle qui cherchait toujours la bagarre. Désormais, Mirajane était une sublime douce femme. Élancée, mince, des courbes renversantes, des cheveux d'un blanc pur, de grands yeux bleus. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était considérée comme la mage la plus belle selon le Sorcerer...

* * *

 _Un jour comme les autres à Fairy Tail ..._

Quand Laxus entra dans la guilde, il eu un petit sourire. Avançant vers le bar, il évita les tables, mages et objets non identifiés qui volaient dans la pièce, le tout en assommant une vingtaine de mages. Tranquillement, il s'assit au bar en attendant que sa barmaid préférée vienne le servir. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand Lisana s'approcha de lui pour prendre sa commande ...

\- Salut ! Je te sers quoi Laxus ? demanda la jeune fille

\- 'Lut. Elle est où Mira ?

\- En mission, lui révéla-telle avec un triste sourire

\- Hein ?!

Lisana lui appris que la veille au soir, sa soeur était monté à l'étage réservé aux mages de rang S, avait attrapé un affiche et était allé voir le maitre. Ensuite elle avait embrassé sa famille puis était partie. Le tout sans un mot. Laxus était quelque peu choqué. Mira n'avait pas pris de mission depuis au moins 10ans ... Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Très inquiet pour elle, Laxus se rua dans le bureau de son grand père.

\- Hé le vieux ! Où est Mira ? demanda-t-il sèchement

\- Hum. Bonjour à toi Laxus. Elle est partie en mission.

\- Oui, mais où ?!

\- Et bien ... pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

\- Dis le moi, c'est tout ! Cria-t-il

\- Elle est partie dans sa ville natale, à Anglicae.

Sans un mot de plus, Laxus parti de la guilde. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à ce vieux fou ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé partir Mira seule ? Et pourquoi diable Mira retournait dans sa ville natale alors qu'elle avait été maltraitée là-bas ?

Mirajane se sentait lasse. Hier soir, elle avait remarqué une mission : "Arrêter un démon qui dévaste la ville de Anglicae. Récompense de 1 000 000 000 jewels.". Anglicae ... Cette ville qu'elle haïssait tant ... Sans réfléchir, elle avait pris la mission.

\- Maitre, je pars en mission, déclara-t-elle en entrant dans son bureau.

\- Tu es sure ? Ca fait bien longtemps que tu n'en as pas fait ...

\- J'en suis sure maitre. Et puis, il s'agit de ma ville natale...

Avec l'accord du maitre, elle était partit en courant vers Anglicae. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Mirajane se pris la tête entre les mains. Quelle imbécile ! Après tout le mal qu'elle avait subit, elle retournait au lieu de ses tourments ...

Soudain, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. Surprise, elle se retourna et vit Laxus.

\- Laxus ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Non mais ça va pas Mira ? Partir en mission comme ça ! Je te dis pas comment je me suis inquiété ! Tu comptais vraiment faire cette mission seule, alors que tes pouvoirs sont scellés ?

\- Oui. Je suis une mage de rang S après tout. Et je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller.

\- Non Mira ... Tu étais capable de te débrouiller ... Et, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser aller dans cette ville seule. Soit je t'accompagne, soit je te traine à la guilde. A toi de choisir.

Laxus était impitoyable. Coincée, Mirajane accepta son aide. Il était tellement mignon à s'inquiéter pour elle qu'elle ne put lui en vouloir.

Laxus était content de lui. Il avait réussit à la rattraper, et en plus elle avait accepté son aide. Cependant, il n'était pas tranquille. Mira semblait éteinte. D'habitude enjouée, elle marchait en silence en arborant une triste mine. Sensible à sa détresse, Laxus glissa la main de la belle mage dans sa main, la réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Mirajane, perdue dans ses pensées, fut surprise quand Laxus attrapa sa main. Etrangement, elle se sentait bien à marcher main dans la main avec lui, comme si elle était en sécurité. Finalement, c'était bien qu'il soit là. Avec lui, elle pourrait entrer dans la ville sans aucun souci pour faire face à ses habitants. Avec un sourire, elle continua à cheminer, sa main toujours dans celle de son compagnon.

Au bout de deux heures de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à Anglicae. Luxus sentait que Mira était de plus en plus nerveuse. Ses jambes n'avançaient plus. Dans un élan, il la souleva de terre pour la porter comme une princesse.

\- Hya ! Mais ... Que fais-tu ? glapit-elle

\- Je te fais avancer. Je ne compte pas attendre que tes jambes avancent. Alors je te porte. Un problème ?

\- Non, aucun ... dit-elle doucement en rougissant légèrement.

Jamais il n'avait vu Mira rougir... Il en était émerveillé. Elle paraissait tellement vulnérable à cet instant, tellement fragile. Laxus ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Il l'aimait tellement. Reprenant ses esprits, il avança dans la ville jusqu'à l'hôtel où Mira avait réservé une chambre.

Mira était gênée. Jamais personne ne l'avait porté ainsi... Elle en avait même oublié d'être terrorisée par cette ville. Les bras puissants de Laxus la tenait fermement, et quelle puissance ! Mue par son désir, Mirajane caressa doucement son torse. Elle le sentit se crisper, mais il ne dit rien. S'agrippant à son tee-shirt, elle finit par s'assoupir.

Laxus observait la belle mage endormie dans ses bras. Jamais il n'aurait cru la voir si faible, si humaine. Quand elle avait caressé son torse, il avait failli tomber. Vraiment, elle n'avait pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ! "Quelle petite démone" pensa-t-il avec un sourire. A l'hôtel, il récupéra la clef de la chambre et entra dedans. Un grand lit deux places trônait au milieu de celle ci. Avec regret, il déposa la belle dans le lit et s'installa à ses cotés. Il la trouvait tellement belle ! S'approchant d'elle, il lui fit un baiser sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit, Mira.

* * *

 _Le lendemain._

Mirajane se réveilla tranquillement en observant son environnement. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel, et à ses cotés se trouvait Laxus. Elle comprit ! Après qu'elle se fut endormie dans ses bras, Laxus avait du récupérer la clef de la chambre et l'installer au lit ! Elle le regarda tendrement. Franchement, il avait beau jouer au dur, il avait un coeur tendre. Avec un sourire, elle le réveilla en douceur.

Après s'être rafraichis et avoir mangé, les deux mages partirent voir le maire. Chaque personne qu'ils croisaient les regardait avec mépris, et Laxus était de plus en plus énervé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Laxus, c'est moi qu'ils observent. Tu devrais marcher un peu plus loin, comme ça les gens arrêteraient de te fixer ainsi.

Comme s'il allait l'écouter ! Il la prit par la main et continua à avancer. Pourquoi les villageois la regardaient avec dégout ? Ils auraient du être fascinés par sa beauté. Quand ils entrèrent dans la mairie, une secrétaire se leva.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais cette femme ne peut pas entrer ici.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Laxus de plus en plus énervé

\- Le démon n'est pas le bienvenu. Sors d'ici vermine ! dit l'un des gardes à la porte

\- Laxus, dit doucement Mirajane, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Va chercher les détails de la mission, je t'attendrai dehors. Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait.

Sur ces mots, Laxus vit Mira sortir. Mais qu'est-ce que tout ceci voulait dire? Avec un regard meurtrier, il alla dans le bureau du maire.

\- Vous êtes là pour la mission ? Ravi de vous rencontrer !

\- Ouais. J'accompagne juste une amie. Grouillez vous et donnez moi les détails, je les transmettrai à mon amie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Laxus sortait d'un pas rageur du bureau du maire. Pour qui se prenait ce guignol ? Il lui avait carrément demandé de renvoyer la belle mage d'où elle venait ! Excédé, il sortit et vit une scène terrible. Mira était accroupie contre un mur, et une dizaine de personnes lui jetaient des pierres. Elle ne disait rien, encaissant les coups sans un bruit. Avec rage, Laxus courut vers elle, et toutes les personnes s'enfuirent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Mira ? Tu pourrais au moins riposter ! explosa Laxus

\- Non... J'ai l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas... Et je le mérite...

La réponse de Mira le sidéra. Comment ça elle avait l'habitude ? Et pourquoi diable elle pensait mériter un tel châtiment ? Avec douceur, il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là Mira, avec toi. Une fois la mission fini, on rentrera chez nous retrouver notre famille. Pense à Lisana et Elfman. Ils seraient tristes de te voir ainsi ... S'il te plait, Mira, ne dis plus jamais de telles choses. Tu ne mérites en aucun cas de te faire lapider. Et la prochaine fois, défends toi, sinon c'est moi qui m'occuperait d'eux.

Lentement, Mirajane commença à pleurer. Elle avait tellement mal au coeur ! Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se confia à quelqu'un.

\- Quand j'étais petite, j'étais normale. Mais, après la naissance de mon frère et de ma soeur, mes parents moururent d'une épidémie. Je m'occupais donc de ma famille alors que je n'avais que 8 ans. Je ne savais pas comment gagner de l'argent, et un jour un mage est venu dans la ville. Il m'apprit que les mages gagnaient bien leur vie, et que si j'arrivais à vaincre un des monstres vivant dans la forêt, toute ma famille pourrait vivre tranquillement pendant un mois grâce à la récompense. Alors je suis allée dans la forêt. J'ai bien failli mourir, je n'étais forcément pas de taille contre les monstres. Mais, alors que je tombais inconsciente, une personne m'a sauvé. Enfin, un des monstres plutôt. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une grotte face à Satan. Il avait senti une magie en moi, et pas n'importe laquelle : le Take Over. Il m'a enseigné le combat. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'aidait, il m'a répondu qu'il arrivait au terme de sa vie. Il voulait aider au moins une personne avant de mourir. Alors il me transmit tout son savoir. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais resté dix jours dans la forêt. Quand il mourut, Satan avait fait de moi une mage redoutable. Fière de moi, je suis rentrée au village avec quelques monstres morts. Les villageois ne m'ont pas accueilli chaleureusement. Non. Quand ils ont vu ma magie, ils m'ont dit que j'étais souillée, impure, vouée aux enfers. A force de subir des brimades, j'ai commencé à penser comme eux. Mais je supportais tout en silence, et mon frère et ma soeur vivaient normalement. Un jour, ils ont tenté de me tuer. Je me suis laissé faire jusqu'à ce que mon frère et ma soeur s'interposent. Quand ils les ont frappés, je suis entrée dans une rage folle. Je suis partie en dévastant le village, et je ne suis jamais revenue.

Laxus était abasourdi. Mira avait tellement souffert ! Il s'avait qu'elle avait été maltraitée, mais pas à ce point ... Et pourtant, elle était venue ici pour sauver ce village. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait encore sourire. Avec tendresse, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la belle mage.

\- Mira, dit-il, tu es magnifique. Tu n'es pas mauvaise. Comment pourrais-tu l'être ? Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais c'est toi qui apporte de la joie et du bonheur dans la guilde. Ton coeur est pur et bienveillant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce village n'a pas su décelé la beauté de ton âme. Oui, tu peux te transformer en démon. Et alors ? Jamais tu n'as utilisé ce pouvoir à mauvais escient. Regarde-moi. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer, ça me fait mal au coeur.

Mirajane regardait Laxus les yeux grands ouverts. Depuis quand attendait-elle que quelqu'un lui dise ces mots ? Laxus paraissait profondément attristé. Il la serrait fort contre lui. Avec un sourire, Mirajane lui caressa la joue en le remerciant. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne ! Sa famille l'attendait ! Mais, pour l'instant, elle décida de profiter des bras musclés de Laxus, posant sa tête contre son cou.

Laxus était ailleurs. Le sourire que lui avait fait Mira avait arrêté son coeur pendant dix secondes. Il sentait sa respiration contre son cou, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Il se dirigea vers l'hôtel lentement. Une fois arrivé, il parti directement se doucher pour se calmer. Oui. L'eau froide l'aiderai surement. Mais, quand il vit Mira en nuisette en sortant de sa douche, il comprit qu'il était foutu. Sa nuit allait être longue. Ouais, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Au bout de deux heures à se retourner dans tous les sens, Laxus n'en pouvait plus. Mais, le véritable calvaire n'avait pas encore commencé. Il débuta quand Mira se rapprocha de lui. Elle dormait profondément. Soudain elle posa sa tête contre lui et passa sa jambe au dessus des siennes. Là, il était mal barré. Il faillit défaillir quand il l'entendit gémir dans son sommeil juste avant de souffler "Laxus...". Finalement, Laxus tomba de fatigue dans les bras de Morphée tout en serrant contre lui Mira.

Quand Mira ouvrit les yeux, elle comprit de suite dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. A moitié nue, sa nuisette remontée sur son ventre, elle était contre Laxus. Avec délicatesse, elle se leva et fila sous la douche. Le temps qu'elle ressorte, il s'était réveillé. Elle rigola en voyant sa tête. Ouais, il n'était pas du matin.

Après s'être préparés, les deux mages partirent en direction de la forêt. Le monstre qu'ils cherchaient vivait dans une grotte apparemment, et pas n'importe quelle grotte ! C'était celle où Mirajane avait vécu avec Satan. Se préparant à combattre, ils entrèrent dans la grotte. D'un coup, une violente attaque les assomma.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Mirajane était attachée à un mur. A coté d'elle, Laxus était encore dans les vapes. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

\- Tiens tiens, qui voilà ? demanda une voix sinistre

\- Qui êtes vous ? Que nous voulez vous ? Relâchez nous de suite !

\- Je ne crois pas non. Mon imbécile de père s'est fait tuer ici, et je compte bien me venger de la folle qui a eu l'audace de l'achever.

Observant son tortionnaire, Mirajane eu un déclic.

\- Vous êtes le fils de Satan ... murmura-t-elle, effrayée.

\- En effet. Et toi, tu es la sale peste qui a tué mon père, répondit l'homme

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué. Il est mort dans son sommeil ...

\- MENSONGES ! cria-t-il

Laxus se réveillait difficilement. Il vit Mira, elle semblait terrifiée. En face d'elle se trouvait un homme étrange. Ecoutant leur conversation, il comprit de suite la situation.

Voyant que le compagnon de sa prisonnière se réveillait, l'homme trouva comment la faire souffrir.

\- Je viens d'avoir une merveilleuse idée, dit-il avec un sinistre sourire.

Mirajane comprit de suite les intentions de l'homme.

\- NON, cria-t-elle, LAISSE-LE ! IL N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC CETTE HISTOIRE !

Impuissante, elle vit l'homme s'approcher de Laxus et le rouer de coups. Laxus ne disait rien, gardant son regard fixé sur Mira. Elle était en pleurs criant pour que l'homme cesse de le battre. Avec un sourire tendre, il regarda la belle mage.

\- Arrête de pleurer Mira, tu sais bien que ça m'attriste ...

Soudainement, Laxus s'effondra. Mirajane entra dans une rage folle. Elle se débattit dans tous les sens pour casser les chaines qui l'entravaient. Des symboles apparurent sur sa peau, et tout à coup, ils se brisèrent. Mirajane sourit, le sceau qui scellait ses pouvoirs s'était brisé.

L'homme regardait la mage. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps. D'où venait la puissante magie qui rampait sur son corps ? Et pourquoi cette femme avait un sceau ?

D'un coup, Mirajane se libéra et invoqua sa magie. Satan Soul apparu. Elle se jeta sur l'homme et lui asséna un violent coup de pied. Il vola jusqu'en dehors de la grotte. Avec douceur, elle s'approcha de Laxus. Celui ci la regardait.

\- Mira ...

\- Tout va bien, je vais m'occuper de lui, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Repose toi un peu, et reprend des forces.

Laxus vit Mira courir en dehors de la grotte. Inquiet, il se dépêcha de la suivre. Il n'avait pas rêvé, son sceau s'était bel et bien brisé. C'est d'ailleurs la puissante magie qu'il avait ressenti qui l'avait réveillé. Il avait de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait. Mais, ce qui l'inquiétait grandement, c'est la magie qui émanait de leur adversaire. Arrivé dehors, il vit deux démons s'affronter dans les airs. Mira était sublime. Rapide, violente elle repoussait peu à peu son adversaire. Mais, ce dernier ne se laissait pas faire. D'un coup, avec un sourire sadique, il lança une attaque sur lui. Il s'apprêta à encaisser, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver. Mira apparu devant lui et aspira tout le poison qui l'entourait.

\- Miam, dit-elle, mon poison préféré.

Mirajane était en colère. Son adversaire avait trouvé son point faible, Laxus. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vaincre et le protéger en même temps. Elle senti une main sur son épaule.

\- Mira, vas-y. On va l'attaquer à deux. N'oublis pas qui je suis.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux. Mais oui, Laxus n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Il était un mage de rang S et le Dragon Slayer de la Foudre. Quelle idiote !

Commença alors une lutte acharnée. Mirajane attaquait sans cesse son adversaire, et Laxus la soutenait en lançant des éclairs.

Le démon vit qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Pourquoi cette garce maitrisait-elle les pouvoirs de son père ? Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, invoquant son propre Satan Soul. Il savait qu'il faisait un pari risqué, car il ne maitrisait pas totalement ses pouvoirs. Mais, il réussit néanmoins à toucher la mage, l'envoyant ainsi valser contre un rocher. Une en moins. Il se tourna vers le mage électrique, et lui lança un orbe noir.

Laxus vit sa fin arriver. Mais, au lieu d'exploser contre lui, l'orbe entra en lui. D'un coup, il se senti faiblir. Que lui avait fait le démon ?

Mirajane, se relevant, vit l'orbe noir entrer dans le corps de Laxus. Avec rage, elle attaqua le démon. Celui ci semblait troublé, et elle réussit rapidement à le mettre à terre. Une fois le démon assommé, elle courut vers Laxus. Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle pensait. Laxus puait le poison. Mais comment l'aider ? Elle pleurait à chaude larmes, lui criant de ne pas la laisser là.

\- Mira ... Désolé ... Je t'aime ...

Laxus s'endormit. Dans un dernier geste, Mirajane mordit de toutes ses forces le cou de Laxus et commença à aspirer le poison. Il ne mourrait pas, non. Elle avait une chance de survivre elle, après tout elle était un démon...

\- Laxus ouvrit les yeux et vit Mira collée contre lui. Mais que faisait-elle ? Il sentait ses dents sur son cou, et compris.

\- Arrête Mira ! Arrête ! Si l'un de nous doit mourir, ce sera moi ! cria-t-il

\- Non. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, répondit-elle. Après tout, je t'ai- ...

Elle s'effondra.

\- MIRAAAA !

Laxus se leva, la souleva, pris le démon, et partit en courant vers le village. Quand les villageois le virent arriver, ils crièrent de joie.

\- Hourra ! Il a tué le démon ! En plus la démone a succombé ! HOURRA !

Laxus leur jeta le démon, puis courut à l'hôtel. Mira ne respirait presque plus. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit un jour Wendy : "Le moyen le plus efficace pour qu'une personne assimile du poison sans mourir, c'est qu'elle se baigne dans de l'eau chaude. Je sais que c'est surprenant, mais ça marche pour 1/3 des patient". En désespoir de cause, il se mit dans la baignoire avec Mira et fit couler un bain chaud.

Mirajane avait chaud. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se vit dans la baignoire. Elle sentait des bras puissants qui la tenaient. Oui, c'était bien Laxus. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui en souriant.

\- C'est donc ça le paradis, dit-elle doucement, je t'aime tellement ...

Laxus la regardait, étonné. Elle s'était réveillée puis évanouie de nouveau. Mais au moins, elle était en vie. Il contacta la guilde par lacrima, et deux heures plus tard trois exceeds arrivèrent à l'hôtel.

Happy, Carla et Lily emmenèrent les deux mages au plus vite à Fairy Tail. Quand ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la guilde. Une fois dans l'infirmerie, Wendy ausculta Mirajane et déclara que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Laxus avait eu un bon réflexe et lui avait sauvé la vie. Puis, Wendy soigna Laxus, mais la morsure qu'il avait dans le coup ne semblait pas guérir...

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tard ..._

Mirajane s'éveilla. Où était-elle ? Elle se remémora doucement les évènements passés. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. A coté d'elle se trouvait Laxus, endormie, serrant sa main. Avec un sourire, Mirajane se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit : "Je t'aime ...". Non, impossible. Elle avait surement rêvé. Epuisée elle se rendormie.

Il y avait un vacarme autour d'elle. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit que son frère Elfman se battait avec Laxus, et que Lisana était en pleurs.

\- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! J'aimerai me reposer moi !

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Elfman, lâche de suite Laxus ! Lisana, arrête de pleurer ! Laxus, ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu vois un fantôme !

Avec un sourire, elle regarda les trois personnes les plus chères à son coeur qui restaient bouche bée. D'un coup, Lisana lui sauta au cou, suivie de près par Elfman. Laxus semblait figé. Ouais, il ne s'attendait pas à son réveil. Elle rigola doucement et lui tendit la main.

Laxus n'en croyait pas ses yeux ... Elle était réveillée et semblait aller bien ... Il la regardait, et elle lui sourit. C'était le genre de sourire qui fait arrêter le coeur d'un homme. Lorsqu'elle lui tendit sa main, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il la saisit, les larmes aux yeux.

Après une bonne heure de pleurs, de cris, et de rires, Mirajane put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. En ayant eu marre que son frère n'arrête pas de rabaisser Laxus, elle l'avait renvoyé en lui ordonnant d'aller chercher la récompense qu'ils avaient oublié de récupérer à Anglicae. Ensuite, elle avait envoyé Lisana pour tenir le bar à sa place. Ne restait plus qu'elle et Laxus.

\- Laxus, tu veux bien m'aider à rentrer chez moi ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir y arriver seule ...

\- Bien sur.

Laxus soutenait Mira pendant qu'elle marchait. Après avoir enfin réussi à sortir de la guilde, il la souleva dans ses bras. Elle ne protesta pas, sentant bien que ses forces n'allaient pas tarder à la lâcher. Laxus ne savait pas quoi dire. Par où commencer : merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, alors comme ça tu m'aime, nous avons bel et bien vaincu le démon ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain, Mira gigota dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta et la regarda. Doucement elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle s'endormit contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors là ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était planté au milieu de la rue, le visage en feu.

\- Laxus ! Laxus !

Il se retourna et vit Lisana derrière lui. Elle arborait un sourire de 5 kilomètres de long. Ouais, elle avait tout vu.

\- Tu devrais l'emmener chez toi, lui dit-elle. Comme Mira-nee était en mission, j'ai accepté d'héberger une amie à moi. Du coup, sa chambre est prise.

\- ...

\- Mais attention ! Ne la fatigue pas trop hein, elle doit encore se reposer.

Sur ces mots, elle partie en courant vers la guilde en rigolant comme une folle.

Laxus regarda la belle mage dans ses bras et se dirigea chez lui.

Mirajane se réveilla d'un coup. Laxus était à coté d'elle, dans un lit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Il passa un bras sur elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on est chez moi. Ta soeur m'a demandé de t'héberger vu qu'une de ses amis squatte ta chambre. Rendors-toi, lui dit la voix ensommeillée de Laxus

Avec un sourire, elle se blottit contre lui et lui obéit.

Pendant deux jours, les deux mages passèrent leur temps à dormir l'un contre l'autre, ne se levant que pour manger. Le matin du troisième jour, ils étaient en forme, et les blessures de Mira avaient toutes disparues. Laxus aussi était de nouveau en pleine forme, même s'il gardait la marque des dents de Mira sur son cou. Wendy lui avait dit que le poison avait surement ralenti sa guérison, et qu'il garderait surement cette marque à vie.

Les deux mages se réveillèrent presque en même temps et se fixèrent. Mirajane ne savait pas trop quoi faire... Laxus, voyant l'embarras dans lequel elle se trouvait, décida de prendre les choses en main.

Délicatement, Laxus caressa le visage de Mira et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser, et rapidement celui ci devint enflammé, pressant. Mira explorait le corps de Laxus avec ses mains, et plus elle descendait, plus il avait le souffle court. Soudain, Laxus la poussa et se mit au dessus d'elle. Surprise, elle se laissa faire, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Avec un sourire, Laxus la déshabilla. Elle était vraiment parfaite. Comment une femme pouvait-elle être aussi belle ? Il lui massa les seins, les léchant et les mordillant de temps en temps. Il adorait vraiment les gémissements qui lui échappaient. Doucement, il fit descendre sa langue vers le bas, découvrant le lieu de tous ses fantasmes. Après un coup de langue passionné, Mira le retourna. Comment pouvait-il s'amuser alors qu'elle était prête à exploser? Avec un sourire taquin, elle le déshabilla lentement. Puis, elle commença à lécher chaque parcelle de sa peau, prenant soin de faire le contour de tous ses muscles. Plus elle descendait, plus elle sentait Laxus se crispait. Ouais, elle voyait bien qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose. Avec gourmandise, elle lécha son sexe de la base jusqu'en haut, finissant pas sucer doucement le bout. Laxus failli mourir. Il ressentait trop d'émotions, trop de choses. N'en pouvant plus il souleva Mira et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Lentement, il entra en elle. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas vierge, mais il avait peur de lui faire mal. Quand il fut en elle entièrement, il failli jouir. Elle était si serrée ! Il avait l'impression qu'ils s'emboitaient parfaitement, comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre depuis toujours. Quand il vit le visage de Mira, il comprit qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui. Mira était en train de défaillir. Elle en voulait plus, bien plus. Elle retourna Laxus et se retrouve sur lui. Une fois dans cette position, avec une lenteur sensuelle, elle commença à onduler sur son sexe tendu. Que c'était bon ! Laxus donnait des coups de reins, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en elle. Elle le chevaucha comme une reine, et Laxus cru mourir. N'y tenant plus, il la retourna et entreprit de va et viens brutaux en elle. Loin de s'en plaindre, son amante semblait en vouloir toujours plus. Il alla plus vite, plus fort, plus loin, et d'un coup Mira jouis, hurlant son nom. Quand elle jouit, Laxus la sentit contracter son bas ventre, et il ne put se retenir. Il jouit en elle, grognant son nom. Laxus, à bout de force, s'étala sur le coté. Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota Laxus

\- Moi aussi, dit Mira dans un sourire

Quand ils arrivèrent à la guilde, tout le monde sauta sur Mirajane. Ils étaient tous soulagés qu'elle aille bien. Puis, un détail capta leur attention : Laxus tenait la main frêle de la belle mage.

\- Ils s'aimmmmmment ! déclara Happy

Toute la guilde commença à crier de joie, et au final une bagarre générale commença. Mirajane soupira ... Comment allait-elle rejoindre son bar. Laxus la regarda, suivi son regard, et comprit. Il souleva Mira dans ses bras, et traversa la guilde. Arrivés au bar Elfman et Lisana les attendaient. Lisana semblait ravie, et Elfman gêné.

\- Mira-nee, commença Elfman, je suis désolé...

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda l'intéressée

\- Je me suis un peu énervé au village ...

\- Tant mieux ! dit d'un coup Laxus

\- Laxus, arrêtes ça ! Que s'est-il passé Elfman ?

\- Quand je suis arrivé, je me suis souvenu de notre enfance, de ce qu'ils t'avaient fait. Mais, j'ai décidé de prendre sur moi, parce que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Mirajane

\- Devant la mairie, les villageois m'attendaient. Ils ne m'ont pas reconnu. Ils m'ont demandé de remercier le mage qui avait capturé le démon et tué la démone. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, alors j'ai demandé qui était la démone.

\- Ca suffit. N'en dis pas plus, le coupa Mira.

Le regard triste, elle alla se placer derrière son bar. Elle ne vit pas Laxus entrainer Elfman dehors.

\- J'espère que tu les as bien défoncés, dit soudainement Laxus

\- Ah ça oui ! Ils ont eu droit à mon Beast Soul !

\- Parfait, sinon je serais allé m'occuper d'eux. Je n'ai pas pu sur le moment, Mira était trop blessée, mais j'aurai bien aimé la venger !

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard ..._

\- Elfman ! Mirajane ! Laxus ! Dans mon bureau ! cria le maitre de la guilde

Tout le monde était abasourdi. Le maitre ne criait jamais sur Mirajane ... Ils s'approchèrent pour écouter la conversation.

\- Le village d'Anglicae a porté plainte contre nous au conseil, plus précisément contre la famille Strauss. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Maitre ... commença Elfman

\- Non, je vais lui dire, le coupa Mirajane. Maitre, il s'agit de notre village natal. C'est vous qui m'avez récupéré et soigné après que je me sois enfui du village, mais je ne vous ai jamais dis pourquoi j'étais tellement blessée ...

Mirajane raconta son histoire, son passé, son beau village inondé de larmes. Laxus bouillonnait littéralement sur place : si son grand-père ne faisait rien, ce village allait avoir de ses nouvelles ! Une fois que Mira eu terminé son récit, Elfman expliqua qu'il s'était légèrement énervé quand il était arrivé au village pour récupérer la récompense de sa soeur. Le maitre restait silencieux. Tout à coup, il leur dit de sortir et d'attendre devant la porte. Les trois mages obéirent et virent que toute la guilde écoutait discrètement leur conversation. Soudain ils entendirent hurler.

\- ESPECES D'ABRUTIS ! JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE CE VILLAGE MAUDIT ! ILS ONT FAIT PLEURER MA FILLE ! JE VOUS PREVIENS, CONSEIL MAGIQUE OU PAS, SI UN SEUL DE MES ENFANTS EST CONVOQUE POUR CETTE HISTOIRE OU SI CE VILLAGE OSE DEMANDER UNE AUTRE FOIS NOTRE AIDE, JE SERAI SANS PITIE !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maitre apparu avec un sourire et expliqua à Mirajane que le problème était réglé. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le maitre en profita pour toucher ses fesses. Laxus explosa.

\- Mais tu vas enlever tes sales pattes d'elle oui ! cria-t-il en frappant le vieux maitre.

\- Mira, il est méchant avec moi, pleurnicha le maitre

\- Non mais ça va pas vieux fou ?! Elle est à moi, tu ne la toucheras plus !

\- Quand le maitre compris les paroles de son petit fils, il tomba raide dans les pommes.

* * *

 _Deux années plus tard ..._

Laxus était inquiet. Depuis quelques temps, Mira était malade. Elle vomissait souvent. Etrangement, elle semblait pourtant aller très bien. Il la trouvait même encore plus resplendissante que d'habitude.

Mirajane était aux anges. Elle venait de voir Wendy, et celle ci lui avait appris une excellente nouvelle. Elle voulait se dépêcher de rentrer à la guilde. Elle venait d'acheter un cadeau très spécial pour Laxus. Elle était sure qu'il aimerait. Finalement elle fit demi-tour et rentra chez elle. Heureusement, il n'était pas encore rentré.

Laxus attendait patiemment Mira à la guilde quand son grand père se dirigea vers lui. Et mince ! Il avait totalement oublié que ce soir il venait manger chez eux. Résigné, il alla chez lui accompagné de son vieux.

Pendant le repas, Mirajane, toute excitée, craqua.

\- Laxus, maitre, j'ai un cadeau pour vous !

Elle leur tendit à chacun une petite boite. Quand Laxus ouvrit la boite, il resta figé. Pourquoi Mira lui offrait des chaussons de bébé ? Un instant. Vomissements, bébé. Ouvrant grand la bouche il regarda la femme qu'il aimait. Le maitre s'approcha de Mirajane et la pris dans ses bras. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Un nouveau Dreyar allait naitre.

\- Fille ou garçon ? demanda le maitre

\- Les deux.

Alors là, Laxus ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Sortant de sa stupeur il souleva Mira et la fit tourner dans les airs...

Quelques mois plus tard, l'heureux couple présenta à la guilde leurs enfants : Lara et Yury.


End file.
